


My Faith Lies with You

by gingayellow



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: [AU, Crossover with Voltron Legendary Defender] Yang is a history teacher at Galaxy Garrison who very, very quickly finds himself knee deep in post-Kerberos disaster intrigue. And he'll stay there, if it means Julian remains safe. [Gen]





	My Faith Lies with You

Title: My Faith Lies with You  
Fandom: Legend of the Galactic Heroes/Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Yang Wen-li, Iverson (Gen)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is "learning to be loved." Crossover fic, part of a much longer verse that lives in my brain, but will probably never be written. ;; Title is a lyric from the first OP in the LOGH anime.

\--

They hadn’t given Yang anything to read when they tossed him in the Garrison brig, so he settled for doing some research in his head. He’d reclined on his cot, and was in the middle of comparing the Kerberos disaster (and unofficial cover up that he had asked someone he **thought** he could trust about, but for once, he’d read someone wrong) to how the Garrison had handled the Holgersson Incident ten years ago when the front doors to the brig swished open. Iverson, as usual, made an imposing figure.

But not imposing enough for Yang to stop lounging. “Hey.” He stretched lazily. “You come to kill me, and blame that on pilot error as well?” That was their go to for cover ups, after all.

“I’ve come to offer you freedom.” Iverson’s tone was unusually, unnervingly even.

“Hold on.” Now Yang found himself sitting up. “I was accused of attempting to falsify records.” He’d been following a hunch, because he’d taught the Kerberos pilot—a nice kid named Takashi Shirogane, but insisted that every call him Shiro. It’d been Interstellar Exploration History, but it was still enough to know that Shiro wouldn’t have made a mistake. He was too dedicated and hard working to be that sloppy. No, there was something else out there, and Iverson was covering it up—and his latest step in said cover up was accusing Yang of corrupt misdeeds. “I’m probably the least disciplined guy here, but even I know that you don’t just set someone free after that.”

Iverson smiled, but it wasn’t an especially nice one. “Who said anything about your freedom?”

Yang felt something twist in his gut. “What do you mean.”

“You ward has been looking for you. We’ve warned him three times now to stop trespassing, but he has yet to listen. If it happens again, we have every right to send him to prison.”

Yang stood up so quickly, he was dizzy for a moment, but forced it back. “That’s not fair. He’s a boy—”

“He’s eighteen. Legally, he’s an adult.”

“So’s Keith Kogane, but you didn’t arrest him when he—”

“Kogane turned tail and ran the second things got tough.” Which was Iverson for ‘Keith kicked our butts and escaped so he can investigate on his own.’ “Your boy, however, would never abandon his father.”

This was a bad idea. It was probably going to get him killed. But it was either that, or ruin Julian’s life for his ideal of a school that was dedicated to research and exploration, not petty-minded old men clinging desperately to shred of power. An ideal of a school that never existed.

“Let me see my son. Then I’ll do whatever you want.”

\--

“Wow,” Yang said as he looked at his new desk. A nameplate that read “Captain Yang of the Air Team” gleamed brilliantly. “Iverson really is facing a lack of talent in the Garrison, hunh.”

Because why else would he ask Yang—who napped between classed, who one time hid in a restroom to avoid students asking him to write recommendation letters, a history teacher rather than an astronaut or soldier—not to mention the whole sneaking around trying to find out who was hiding information at the Garrison—to lead this Air Team, because the only logical thing to do with people you threw in the brig because you claimed they were corrupt was to give them a leadership position. Unless it was some overly dramatic way to punish Yang. _The Garrison isn’t good enough for you, Yang? Then enjoy being one of the leads on this top secret project._ Yeah. He could see Iverson doing that.

At least Julian was safe. Safe, and with Dusty until he graduated from high school—Yang was only too aware that Julian was eighteen, as Julian himself reminded him in their almost argument when they had met again. In a few months, he’d be looking at tertiary schools—and if his comment about ‘needing to protect you’ had any weight, Yang had a sickening feeling that Julian would apply to the Garrison. Iverson would probably fast track his application as well—what better way to make sure they were both here for the rest of their lives.

Yang made his way to the chair and took a seat, sinking into said chair’s plush cushions. He reached into his jacket pocket, and took out a small note. Julian had wanted this to be personal.

_I’ll be with you soon, Father._

It was not the first time Yang had read the note, but he still had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Julian had moved in after his parents died, and his grandmother had turned out to be horrible—so, about eleven. Too old to call Yang “Father.” It was always just Yang or “Captain.” Except now, after Yang had been ‘missing’ for two weeks, and after an hour together, Yang asked Julian to do without him yet again.

But despite that, Julian was determined to protect Yang. To keep him in Julian’s life.

Yang didn’t deserve, well, a son like Julian. But he was so glad that Julian was in his life. 

Now all he had to do was survive until he saw his kid again.

He made a mental note to bring some tea bags tomorrow. And some brandy. “Joke’s on them.” He said to no one in particular. “I’m a lousy pilot.”

\--

Final Notes: Just in case you're unfamiliar with certain parts of Voltron lore: yeah, Yang's going to be part of Vehicle Voltron! This story was going to be a lot longer, and also bring in Reinhard and Kircheis, but I'm also a graduate student in the middle of exam week, so I decided to end it a little earlier than I had planned. ;P


End file.
